A Forrbidden Love
by Inutashio
Summary: A young girl, an odd love life, a broken heart, and one last memory… NOTE I pull these pairings from out a hat, or they are requested of me! that is why they are SO random!


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own the plot for this story and also Inuty, Higato, and Sakura

Me: Ok this story was a bet i did and there will be more stories That will come out of This bet i had ' ok well on with the story...

Summary: A young girl, an odd love life, a broken heart, and one last memory… Kaede/Kaede love story read if you dare….

Prologue:

"My life was an interesting one children so listen well for when I'm through with this story I'll be dead." An old woman began as she wearily looked around at some teenagers from her spot on the floor.

She smiled weakly at them and said "the story I'm telling you is one of true love that I had had in my childhood and also a few months ago…" She laughed lightly at the confused look of the teenage faces.

"well" she began again " the story I'm telling ye all about is about me falling in love with myself…" a raven haired girl from the group looked at her and said "Kaede, could you go ahead and tell us what you are trying to say"

Kaede smiled and nodded then said " ok I'll tell you how it happened from, well lets say last month ok?"

The silver haired teenager in the group growled and said "Damn it old woman stop yapping and start telling" you could barley tell the boy was holding back tears, for he could smell death almost all over her.

"ok Inuyasha, but ye must be quiet during the story ok?" Inuyasha nodded.

Kaede smiled weakly again and said "alright It started about four months ago when I found an odd tree I felt power, Familiar power, from it so I decided to investigate…."

owari

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own the plot for this story and also Inuty, Higato, and Sakura

Chapter 1: Kaede meet….. Kaede?

"I had felt an odd yet familiar power from the tree, So I investigated it, it was really a beautiful day but when I touched the tree I had found that it had zapped me into a familiar place.

I had decided to wander around, it felt odd there. I was about to try to find away home so I tried to find my way back but then I had heard a yell and some fire. I went to investigate. I was shocked when I had came to a village.

It just happened to be the same village as the one I live in. And then I saw Inuyasha Get pinned to the tree and then Kikyou fall over and tell my younger self to burn the Shikon no Tama. Believe me. I was shocked, so shocked I almost had a heart attack…

I fell over and looked down. It hurt so much to see my sister die for the second time. I was looking down when I felt myself start to cry. Then I felt a small hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw my younger self…

She smiled sadly at me and said "you should not cry for others problems as it will only make your self weaker… that's what my sister Kikyou had always said."

I stared at her and also smiled sadly and said " That's what my sister used to tell me…but it doesn't always make you weaker… It sometimes makes you stronger." She looked at me confused then shrugged it off and asked "do you want to come to my hut for a while?"

I looked at her pleading eyes and nodded with a smile….

The days soon passed and I suddenly realized I had been there for about 2 weeks and also I realized I was falling for my younger self….."

Owari

Chapter 2: Loved and lost

"Soon the days turned into weeks…. Two weeks to be exact. And I had sadly fallen in love with my younger self. But of course I couldn't tell her anything about that because I knew it would be tragic for us if we… if I had tried to make it work.

One day She had set out on her own with out my supervision. I was cooking a stew I had recently learnt. I heard a scream and I knew who it was "Kaede…." I had whispered to myself and ran out the door to find her.

I ran out into the woods and smelt blood thick into the air. I followed the blood scent and found her laying on the ground barley alive. I ran to her side and lightly shook her shoulders and Cried "wake up ye can't die… I love ye. Ye can't leave me. Ye can't die this young it should be me!"

The my younger self's Eyes opened slightly and said "I love you too Lady K." She lifted her head slightly and kissed me softly, yet lovingly, on my lips then smiled at me and closed her eyes.

I was horrified that she had died so I did the most unthinkable yet right thing to do. I gave her three fourths of my soul and brought her back to her little hut…. I knew she was going to live and that was what I was meant to do in this time… so I decided that I would leave.

But before I left I wrote a note telling her I would always love her and to always carry a subduing necklace everywhere. I had finally left that time and Came back here… That is when ye all found me on the ground barely breathing…."

Lady Kaede smiled softly at the group. Then said to them" That is my story and please do not forget this because If ye ever go into the past Like that. Then just go back through wherever ye came through. So ye won't ever have to go through what I had to go through." Lady Kaede looked through the group and cried silently and closed her eyes for the last time while saying "I Love you Kaede" softly, so soft that only the wind, and Inuyasha, could hear…

owari or the end


End file.
